Essas coisas só acontecem quando penso em você
by Lady Aska
Summary: Near centred. A resposta pode estar nas coisas mais simples.


**Essas coisas só acontecem em dia de chuva ou quando penso em você.**

**Death Note e seus personagens não me pertecem, pertecem a ****Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata. Eu pretendia escrever algo de D.Gray Man, mas não tenho conseguido tirar Near da cabeça esses dias credo. Ainda bem que ele não é real ou eu teria sérios problemas conjugais. headshot.**

**Então vou exorcisá-lo nessa fic, quem sabe eu consigoXD Bjos.**

**Fic direcionada aos 30 cookies do livejournal. Set Inverno.**

**Tema do set. Chocolate.**

**Essa história se passa pouco depois da saída do Mello do orfanato.**

--

NEAR centred

Chovia bastante, era só mais um dia como outro qualquer. As coisas ficaram um tanto monótonas desde que você se foi.

No começo foi estranho não ouvir seus passos firmes se aproximando, seus gritos ou ver as peças do meu quebra cabeça voarem com um golpe seu.

Foi estranho, descobrir depois de algum tempo que meu mundo girava em volta do seu. Mais estranho ainda foi quando Matt me disse que seu mundo girava em volta do meu. Curioso, extremamente curioso.

Mas até ai tudo bem, eu teria que me acostumar embora qualquer som mais alto me lembrasse você. E foi mais ou menos assim que começou aquele dia...

Passei horas montando aquele quebra-cabeças e pensando sobre a investigação. Minha garganta estava seca, então fui até o bebedouro. Quando pude ouvir passos firmes vindo de não sei onde, um leve frio me subiu a espinha mas eu não me movi. Esperei enquanto ouvia se aproximar gradativamente, agucei meus ouvidos e pude ouvir a chuva caindo pela janela não muito longe dali. TUM, TUM,TUM. Só havia uma pessoa que andava daquele jeito, só uma, mas era impossível sei que você jamais voltaria atrás.

Quando finalmente os passos pararam eu pude sentir algo muito próximo a mim, tão próximo que me arrepiou a espinha. Não tive coragem de me mover, permaneci imóvel como uma estatua enquanto pude sentir os pelos da minha nuca se arrepiarem.

O cheiro era igual, a atmosfera era igual, só faltava... só faltava...

- Near está tudo bem? - pude ouvir a voz bem humorada de Matt atrás de mim. Meio que em choque eu me virei e o encarei por uns instantes mudo. Percebi que ele pretendia dizer algo a mais mas antes que o fizesse eu saí ignorando a sede, sem rumo.

Por conta própria a algum tempo eu já vinha fazendo a minha própria investigação, por algum tempo eu já tinha decidido o que eu realmente queria fazer e me perguntei inúmeras vezes o que você poderia estar fazendo. Então fui retomar minhas atividades, manter a cabeça ocupada, quando de repente uma porta apareceu na minha frente. Foi tão rápido que não tive tempo de desviar, dei de cara com ela. De onde diabos ela havia saído eu não sei, ou talvez eu estivesse tão distraído que não a noitei. Mas meu nariz não ignorou o impacto. Sangrou bastante e doeu por dias.

Eu caí para tráz com o impacto, encarei a porta descrente como se alguém tivesse me feito acordar brutalmente de um sonho. Passos novamente, TUM...TUM...TUM... Devo estar ficando doido, penso eu quando vejo Matt se aproximar e me levantar com olhar de preocupação.

- Você está bem?? - é a segunda vez que ele me faz essa pergunta em menos de uma hora. Eu balanço a cabeça afirmativamente, tentando disfarçar meu constrangimento.

- O que estava fazendo? - seu olhar era de sincera preocupação. Curioso já que quase não nos falamos.

- Procurando a antiga sala de leitura. - respondo calmamente desviando o olhar para a porta.

- Bom... parece que a sala te achou... - havia um tom divertido na sua voz, eu teria até achado graça se meu nariz não doesse tando. Não sei porque mas ainda ouço a chuva lá fora claramente.

Ele me puxou pelo braço insistindo que eu devia procurar algum adulto que pudesse fazer um curativo no meu nariz que não parava de sangrar, tentei estancar com a manga da camisa tão branca que ficou suja de vermelho.

Vermelho... vermelho era a cor que seus olhos pareciam ter quando você ficava com raiva ou quando tirava uma nota pouco inferior a minha.

Uma moça de cabelos longos, escuros me atendeu, uma enfermeira que já havia cuidado de mim outras vezes e que soube ser discreta mesmo quando nos pegou numa situação incomum.

A chuva ainda caia, só que mais forte. Havia qualquer coisa na chuva que se assemelhava a você e minha angústia aumentou.

Matt me acompanhou até o meu quarto em silêncio, parecia me observar mas não me incomodei com isso. Agradeci a atenção dele e entrei no quarto indo direto até a janela, o cheiro da terra molhada subia e era estranhamente bom. O céu meio escurecido as nuvens escuras, e a chuva... a chuva era tão você que me assustava. Como alguém com temperamento tão quente podia ser tão parecido com a chuva? Fechei meus olhos e fiquei ouvindo o som da chuva lá fora enquanto eu sentia o cheiro da terra molhada no meu nariz dolorido. Fiquei assim um tempo até que eu senti que aquilo não era o suficiênte, fosse lá o que fosse eu não conseguia me concentrar em mais nada, dormir tampouco. Antes que eu enlouqueça preciso resolver isso me livrar do que quer que você tenha deixado em mim para seguir em frente. Não é algo paupável ou que possa ser descrito, muito menos explicado. Mas essa sensação vem sempre com a chuva ou quando me perco pensando em você.

- Odeio isso... - me permito dizer em voz alta. E deixo minhas pernas me guiarem para um caminho que eu não sei qual é. A maioria das luzes estavam apagadas, talvez tivesse passado mais tempo do que eu imaginava. Não sei como cheguei até ali ou porque mas cheguei. As gotas frias atingiam meu rosto com força, doia mas por alguma razão eu me sentia bem. Meu nariz ardia pelo frio e pelo fato de estar quebrado. Tomado por um alívio indescritível, eu podia ouvir o vento rufar tão forte quanto seus gritos, podia sentir a chuva tão forte quanto a sua presença, mas faltava algo... faltava...

Então novamente TUM...TUM...TUM... aqueles passos mesmo com tudo aquilo eu podia ouvir, TUM...TUM..TUM... a chuva tomava meu corpo, meus cabelos grudavam em minha face assim como minhas roupas quase transparentes no meio do escuro, que se assemelhavam com as roupas que você costumava a vestir. TUM..TUM...TUM... se aproximava cada vez mais enquanto minha mente vagava entre as sensações, que se tornaram raras depois que você se foi. TUM... TUM.. TUM... eu não queria mais sair dali, haviam responsabilidades, havia a tristeza, a angústia, o cansaço. Havia tudo mas faltava... faltava...

TUM...TUM...TUM... o som ficou mais forte, até que eu ouvi alguém gritar. Mas chovia tanto que meus olhos mal conseguiam ficar abertos, eu não consegui entender o que diziam os gritos nem ver de onde vinham. Eu só pude sentir a presença e um impacto no meio daquela escuridão, algo ou alguém me carregar. Podia ser o vento ou podia... podia... TUM.. TUM... TUM.

Quando voltei a mim eu estava em um quarto, não era o meu. Eu estava seco, trocado e debaixo de muitas cobertas. Aquele quarto tinha um odor peculiar, mas a primeira coisa que percebí não foi o quarto diferente ou o quentinho das cobertas. Foram os cabelos vermelhos, que novamente me lembraram você.

- E agora o que eu faço?? - havia pânico na voz de Matt que me fitava com desespero. Foi quando pouco a pouco tomei nota da situação e lembrei da chuva. Antes que eu pudesse dizer algo Matt saiu correndo do quarto pedindo que eu não fizesse nenhum movimento.

Me indaguei em como havia parado alí e quase corei ao imaginar se teria sido Matt quem havia me trocado. Poucos minutos a enfermeira de cabelos longos escuros apareceu com uma maletinha. Me examinou e sorriu.

- Matt você fez um ótimo trabalho aqui. Poderá ser enfermeiro ou médico quando crescer. - ela disse delicadamente, Matt agradeceu o elogio.

- Você me trouxe aqui? - perguntei. Matt ascentiu com a cabeça.

- Troquei, sequei e cobri, se ficasse mais tempo molhado iria pegar pneumonia. - disse ele antes que eu pudesse pensar em perguntar mais alguma coisa.

- Obrigado. - eu disse enquanto eu enrolava uma mecha do meu próprio cabelo.

- O que fazia naquela chuva? Nova modalidade de suicído? - embora a pergunta soasse engraçada a enfermeira estava séria, enquanto Matt rolava de rir no tapete.

Fiquei mudo encarando-a, como explicar tudo aquilo?

- Near... não foi uma pergunta retórica. - o tom de voz dela era firme. Provavelmente dirá que se eu não responder chamará Roger. - Se não quiser falar comigo posso chamar o...

- Roger... - "_bingo!_". Indiferente eu completo a frase dela.

- Matt eu esqueci uma caixinha de medicamentos na enfermaria, pega para mim?

Matt saiu e ela sentou-se próximo a mim, tocou meu rosto suavemente e enquanto trocava o curativo do meu nariz ela disse:

- O que você está procurando, não vai ser a chuva que vai te dar... - as palavras dela saíram suaves como um sussurro, eu senti meu coração falhar uma batida mas não retruquei, eu não tinha resposta para aquilo.

- As vezes procuramos coisas em outras que se assemelham ou simplesmente nos machucamos para sanar um sofrimento maior pensando que isso vai nos aliviar... A resposta ou a solução muitas vezes se encontra nas coisas mais simples... - ela continuou dizendo até que terminou o curativo. Quando Matt chegou com a caixinha ela não era mais necessária. De alguma forma ela em nenhum momento foi.

- Obrigada Matt mas não precisa mais. - Matt fez uma careta. - Se importa se ele dormir aqui hoje?

- Nã.. não! - o ruivo respondeu incerto e depois riu. - Se Mello estivesse aqui enfartaria ao ver Near na sua cama. - não consegui esconder a surpresa desta vez, o olhar de Matt deixou claro isso.

- Bom parece estar tudo bem, não acho que há necessidade de incomodar Roger sobre este episódio. - ela disse sorrindo embora seu olhar fosse vazio e deixou o quarto.

Matt sentou na cama que ficava próximo a minha e sorriu:

- É estranho... tudo isso é estranho... - a voz dele era distante.

Fiquei a olha-lo com a expressão vaga recapitulando os momentos desse dia que se passou e dos outros cuja a angústia fora similar. Até que Matt tirou algo debaixo do travesseiro, me encarou e sorriu como se partilhasse de um segredo meu.

Um chocolate... ele o abriu, partiu em dois e me deu. Fiquei olhando para o chocolate enquanto Matt comia a metade dele calmamente. As palavras da enfermeira me vieram em mente. Fechei os olhos e mordi o chocolate, enquanto eu absorvia o gosto dele me recordei de como ele comia aquele chocolate. Mordia como se fizesse um rasgo, era estranho.

Foi então que eu entendi, que eu encontrei o que nem mesmo a chuva que era tão "você", podia me dar.

- Sinto falta dele... - disse Matt.

Em pensamento eu respondi: "_Eu também_"

--

**Um novo crime cometido. Obrigada a todos os que aguentaram ler até aqui. Se não for pedir muito, por caridade me deem um rewiewXD. Bjos**

**Ps: Quem lembrar dessa enfermeira ganha um doceXD, e ela é um OC táXD**


End file.
